Being Free means that I Love You Forever
by LaughLiveLoveLife
Summary: Caroline Forbes is stuck between two Original Brothers. Elijah and Niklaus will go at it with all they have for her love. Sides are chosen between family and friends. Drama gets a whole different name with the Originals.
1. Chapter 1

**So here the story that will be replacing Caroline and her three men. I am sorry about that story. I like the idea but did not know how to continue it so… maybe down the line I will continue it. Please read this and enjoy and leave a review.**

It is the beginning of my sophomore year and I cannot believe that my summer is over. I have spent the last days of my summer with Bonnie and Elena who have nothing to do but talk about men. There are times when I just want to watch movies and have a girl's night but no it always get interrupted by men. Now, as I was making my way over to my Biology class I noticed a new girl who was next to the seat that I sit in. I walk over to my seat and turn around and say," Hi, my name is Caroline. What's your name?"

"My name is Rebekah. Rebekah Mikaelson. I guess you are going to be my lab partner. Are you good at biology?" she asked with a curious look.

I nod my head yes but then say, "I am an average B student in bio. I personally do not see the point in this class for the career that I am choosing. I want to be an event planner one day. I planned the Miss Mystic Falls pageant and won last year too. Maybe you should run this year, you're really pretty."

Rebekah then smiles at me and nods. We make small talk about this year and how she moved her with her family. She seems to have a big family. I did catch all the names she said. There is Freya, Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, her and then Henrik. I smile at her because I have always wanted a large family but my mom is always working and my dad spends all his time with his coworker named Steven. When the instructor came in we all became quite and listen in lecture.

After an hour of lecture we went into the lab part and me and Rebekah went to grab the supplies and when we sat down she looked at me with a look that said, "Do we really have to do this", I just laughed at her because the lab was 10 pages long. Luckily for us we finished right on time and ran out the door. I had a break in between classes so I ran outside to meet my friend Stefan Salvatore who I have known since freshman year. We tried dating but it just did not work between us at all. He always said that when you fall in love it will make you lose all control. That is what I want for love.

I want to be able to not want to be separate from the person I love. I want to feel what Stefan once said he felt for a girl he met ages ago. You see, he is a vampire and he has been 22 since 1859 and when I first found out what he truly was I freaked out and tried to ignore him for two months. Of course, being Stefan he did not give up and chased me around into I finally gave in. Now that I think about his mention of someone name Rebekah who died in a fire. I wonder if it is Rebekah who I met in bio today. I could tell Rebekah was not a human but an actual vampire by the feeling I got off of her.

I tell Stefan to follow me when I reach him and we meet Rebekah in the library. He stops dead in his tracks and just looks at her with all the love he could feel. I pull him to her and say, "Hey Rebekah, I want you to meet Stefan Salvatore."

Rebekah freezes and then turns around slowly. They look at each other for a few seconds and then she embraces him in a hug while crying softly. I leave slowly so that they don't see me. I start walking down the halls when I run into a man and fall on my ass. I look up to see who it is and all I could do is stare into those beautiful eyes and smile. "My name is Caroline, Caroline Forbes." I say extending my hand to him.

He of course being a gentleman grabs my hand and helps me up. "My name is Niklaus Mikaelson. Nice to meet you. I am looking for my sister Rebekah. Have you met her? She is blonde and tall and very slim." He says while I stare at his beautiful face.

After staring at him for what seem minutes I nod my head and next thing you know he grabs my hand and says, "Show me where she is at."

I guide him to where she and Stefan are while I blush to a pink color. As we get to the library I spot Stefan and Rebekah making out so I laugh which causes Niklaus to look at me with a weird smile. I laugh harder and point in the direction of the love birds. He grabs my hand and drags me to the love birds. "Hello, old mate. Nice to see that it is like old times except we thought you had died along with Damon."

Stefan then goes on to explain what happen and how he thought that they had died. I just look at them because I have never seen Stefan look so comfortable and happy to see them. At the end of the conversation Niklaus looks at me and I say, "I know about vampires. My bestfriend Bonnie is a witch."

He smiles at me then grabs my hand while signaling Stefan and Rebekah to follow. "We are having a dinner at our house. You can come if you would like." He says while looking at me with hopeful eyes.

I nod my head then smile at him because he is making me feel things that I thought I would never feel. I did not notice Rebekah grab my hand then wave at Stefan. "Where are we going?" I ask her as she just smiles down at me.

"We are going shopping so that you will look even more amazing tonight. By the way, thank you for bringing Stefan back to me. I have always loved Stefan. He is my soul mate. Now you are going to be like my sister. You also have to meet Freya." She says to me while opening the door to her BMW car.

I get in and on the way over to the mall we talk about how she met Stefan and how she thought that she had lost him. We also talked about her only sister Freya and how she wants me to meet her family. As we get to the mall we both go into the boutiques and start shopping. As we are about to exit Rebekah comes up to me and says, "I got you something for tonight. I want you to wear it okay?"

I nod my head at her and she drives me to her house. When the door opens it is one of the most handsome men I have ever met who greets us. He is a suit and he looks perfect. All I can do is look into his eyes and I see kindness in them that I have always wanted to see. I extend my hand out to him while Rebekah introduces us. "This Caroline, Elijah" she says and he smiles at me, "This Elijah, Caroline."

He lets us in and he grabs my hand while I pass by him and I stop and look at our hands that are entwine together. I can feel my pulse racing and I blush. He just lets go and puts his hand around my back while following me and Rebekah to her room to meet Freya their older sister. We walk around their house that looks more a mansion and I am taken back. Once we reach Freya's room we knock and she open the door and then she smiled at me. "Hi, my name is Freya. I am the oldest among my siblings. What is your name?" she said while extending her hand to me.

I shake her hand then tell her my name. She notices that Niklaus and her other siblings have arrived. They guide me back to the front of the house and that is when I see three more men with the man I met named Niklaus. "Who is this lovely women?" I hear the tall and well fit man say.

I can hear Elijah scowl at the man while Niklaus just stares at Elijah with a death stare. I have no clue what is going but I feel comfortable with them which shocks me. After the man gets introduce to me as Kol and the other tall man as Finn and the younger one as Henrik I smile at them and introduce myself. "You are staying for dinner right? Stefan is coming over too so that way you feel more comfortable around us." Rebekah says to me while smiling at me.

As I think about it I can feel everybody's eyes on me so all I do is nod my head. I notice that Elijah hand is still around me and it feels very comfortable. But I also noticed that I loved it when Niklaus was holding my hand. What is a girl to do? "You ready to go to the mall?" I ask Rebekah and Freya.

They each grab one of hands and drag her out of the mansion. "Well, Caroline, how is it that you know about vampires?" Freya ask me while looking curious.

I knew that this topic was bond to come up so I decide to be honest, "I met Stefan in high school and we tried dating but every time we went out I would notice something different in him. After realizing that we had no romantic feelings toward each other he came clean. I realized that I did not care that he was vampire as long as he did not feed on me. I met Damon who took me under his wing as he would say but I realized that he does have a heart underneath all his I do not care personality. He says that I am his sister without being siblings by blood. I am an only child so it is nice to have someone like that."

"You dated Stefan!" Rebekah says to me all shocked.

I nod my head but say quickly, "Only for 2 weeks but we only kissed 3 times because it was really awkward to be honest. Like I said they are brothers to me. Just a warning, they are extremely loyal and protective of me. They even get into fight when I ask for advice and they both cannot agree on the solution. It drives me crazy."

Rebekah calms down while we park into the front of the mall. We get out and they each link the arms through mine. We first make a stop at Victoria's Secret and I buy some bras and underwear. I love boy shorts because I like to be in a t-shirt and my underwear so I stock up on them. It turns out that the girls are the same way as me. As we get out of the store we go straight to Urban Outfitters and I buy some jeans and flowy shirts to wear. I buy one blazer that is in black to match my shirts. Bekah as she tells me to call her buys some blazers but in different colors and jeans while Frey as she like to be call buys hats and shirts that she says are much needed. Then that is when we head to Saks to buy purses. Frey gets a motorcycle Balenciaga bag while I get a Chanel Jumbo purse in black and Bekah goes for the Chanel GST bag in black. We walk out of the mall all happy then we drive to my house to get changed so that they could meet my mom who greets us at the door.

"Hello…" she says while the girls mutter their names then she says," Rebekah and Freya. I assuming you met them at school?" my mom says to me.

I nod my head and she lets us in by inviting the girls in. We go straight up to my room and we all change but I go into my bathroom to do so. As I get out we hang out for a bit and then Freya says, "Do you currently have a boyfriend Caroline?"

I look at them and my mind goes back to their brothers for some odd reason. I shake my head and say, "No but it does not mean that I am not looking for one."

The girls share a glance at each other…

 **This is the end of chapter one. There will be side taken at a point. Please keep reviewing and I am sorry about my other story. I will be writing the second chapter next week but I have been busy because my mom is not always feeling good after the stroke she had.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my fellow readers. I will like to dedicate this story to the following emina15, V, daniellerae23, delany1678, sterolineforcure, kacomu, for the reviews. I would like to clarify that Caroline will become a vampire but later on. I need her human for a reason in the story. BTW they are in college because I wanted to make Caroline more mature but still stay true who she was as a human and a vampire. Please leave more reviews and more chapters will be dedicated to those who do.**

The girls share a glance at each other and then they look at me with a wicked smile on their face. "You know that are brothers Niklaus and Elijah are single?" Freya says to me.

I nod my head no because I did not know that they were single. My mind goes back to both men I start to blush a pink color. Both girls notice and giggle lightly. We decide to go to their house to eat and as we get there I notice a few cars in their parking lot and I turn to look at them curiously. They shrug at me. We get out when Elijah walks out and grabs my hand and says, "We invited a few quest to meet you. I hope you do not mind."

I nod my head no because all I could do was look into his eyes. It seems that he liked it because he smiled brightly at me and that gave me chills. I have never felt anything like this before. The pull that I feel is like no other. We walk inside and I see Niklaus standing there with a smile on his face but then her narrows his eyes at Elijah. That smile that Niklaus had brought butterflies to my stomach and heart while Elijah's smile made my heart pound fast. Wow! That is all I can think. "Hello." I wave at everybody, "Thank you for doing this for me. I know you guys barely know me since you just met me. I know that we will all become best friends. Especially, since me and Rebekah go to college together." I finish saying while Finn gives me a hug follow by Henrik. Kol smiles at me as does Damon.

You can tell that they are all really close to each other. I have always wonder how it would feel like to become a vampire but I know that Stefan would be against it since he has always said that I have a purity to me. I have never understood that because a jock that I use to date named Matt always called me shallow and selfish and self-centered. I remember finally getting the nerve to ask him out when I heard him say that his best friend Tyler. I went home crying and feeling very low of myself.

I am brought back when everyone just looks at me and I ask, "Sorry did you guys say something?" I say while a tear rolled down my cheek without me realizing it at all. I feel Damon coming up to me and hugging me. I push away and run as far as I can. I make it to the lake in the woods and I sit down on the rock. A few seconds later I hear a voice. "Who is there?" I scream out loud.

"Don't worry. It's me Kol Mikaelson. Are you okay, Caroline?" he says while sitting on the floor right next to me.

I look out at the lake and start saying," I just remember the bad experience that I had in high school. You see, I was different back then. I will admit that I wanted attention. But the way that the jocks treated me back then was horrible. You see, I had a boyfriend named Matt. One day after cheer practice I decide to go see. Right when I reached him I heard him and his best friend Tyler calling me shallow, selfish and self-center. He said that he regretted dating me so when I met Stefan and he said that I was pure and humble I questioned it. I never told Stefan what happened because I knew that he would kill Matt and Tyler." Kol reached out his hand to put in my mine. He gave it a squeeze and nod me to continue." I realized that Stefan saw the true me. Not the person that I pretend to be so that I would be able to be with a jock. I went home crying the day after and broke up with Matt over a text. I ask my mom to be home schooled but she said no. I quit the cheer team and isolated myself the rest of my high school career."

I have no clue why I told Kol but I felt like I could trust him. He made me feel safe. "Promise me that no one will know my secret." I plead him.

"I promise Caroline. I will protect you from anybody who tries to harm you. You are a pure soul and I can tell because I have live a life time. No one like you should suffer." He said while picking me up and giving me the biggest hug.

I hug him so tight that he hugs me tight right back. I can feel the connection developing like it did with Stefan and Damon. All I ever wanted was a family and thank god that I am finding it. I know, it's sad but hey so is life. After a few more minutes of hugging we pull apart and he says," I can hear the others close and worry about you Care. We have to go."

I nod my head and follow him out with my arm in his. It takes us what feels like five minutes before we reach the others. As we do the others run to us and Damon is the first to hug me. "Don't ever do that Care. I was so worried about you." He whispers in my ear.

I cry a little and he holds me tighter. Why are these vampires making me so emotional, I think inside my head. After he lets me go it is Stefan who hugs me follow by the girls then Finn and Henrik. At last it is Elijah and then Niklaus who embrace me and I feel a connection to both. What am I going to do about it. I smile and then say," We should start heading back. I am sorry about the party. I am a disaster and you guys do not deserve that."

"We all have issues Care. We are here to help when you need it." Henrik said with a warm smile.

I nod and we start heading back. Damon carried me out of the woods in his vampire speed and the rest followed. I give Damon a kiss on the cheek when we land which makes him blush. I see the serve say that dinner is ready which is great because I am starving. We all sit down and eat and they make small talk. I ask the biggest question which leaves all of them in silent. "Why did you guys leave ach other?" I say.

They look at each other and then Niklaus looks at me and says," We left each other because of a threat that is still out there. Thankfully you brought us together. We will always be internally grateful for that. When our mansion in New Orleans was burned down we thought that Damon and Stefan had died along with Marcel and the witch Davina. We later found Marcel and Davina who you will later meet in the outskirts of New Orleans."

I nod my head while thinking about having more fiends. I ask to go to the bathroom but for some strange reason I want to be alone. I decide to go outside and see a man standing in the front porch. "Hello. What's your name?" he says to me.

"Caroline." I say.

He then snatches me up and runs with a vampire speed while covering my mouth. I try to bite him I get nowhere with that. Next thing you know I hear voices in the background. After a few seconds I feel everything going black and I feel myself fading away.

"Hey, it's been a long time since she went to the bathroom. Go check on her girls." Stefan says.

We all start to worry but I hear a knock. I get up to go see who it could be and see a note on the floor. It tells me that they have Caroline. I know who exactly it could be. My stepfather Mikael. "Elijah! Finn! Henrik! Rebekah! Freya! Stefan! Damon! Come right know!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

I hand the note to Elijah who reads it out loud and we all start to worry. I call Marcel and Davina to get here fast. I can hear Damon calling someone named Bonnie and Elena. I to rip apart this house so badly. I am already starting to feel something for her and I have barely met here.

How could this have happen? All we wanted was to return to Mystic Falls and live peacefully. I guess that did not happen. I can feel my family feeling guilty for what happen to Caroline. She was fully of pureness. I was starting to fall for her since the first time I saw her. Kol was pacing around with what look like tears. Then out of moment out of weakness he says, "If anything happens to her I will kill anyone in my path."

I know what he means. I feel the same way. After 25 minutes of everyone pacing around the living room Marcel and Davina arrive along with Bonnie and Elena who were introduce to us. We explain what happen and Davina and Bonnie said that they will do a locator spell.

Five minutes later they find her and we all race there. Elena, Davina and Bonnie stay at the house. When we get there I say, "Mikael come out here!"

He comes out with a witch named Sophie. "Where is she?" Rebekah says to him.

 **I know that it is a small chapter. Sorry. I have a test on Tuesday. I am about to graduate with my degree soon. Please leave a review. Also out of all the girls who would you guys like Caroline to be close to?**

 **If you have an Instagram follow me at mgsb1959. Let me know if you are one of the fans of the story on Instagram.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. I was a little disappointed in the reviews but the person who made my day and review chapter 2 is sterolineforcure. This chapter is dedicated to you. I hope you like this chapter.**

I really hope that Caroline is safe. How could things have turn so wrong within 24 hours since I met her? She has become important to me within those moments. Mikael comes out of the cabin that he brought Caroline to. We hear screams coming from the inside. "Help me! I did nothing to you! Why always me." Could be heard from the inside. I can see Niklaus getting ready to strike along with the rest of the gang. I guess it will just be and the witch.

"Father, was this really necessary? You want revenge, here I am. Let her go now!" Nik says to Mikael.

Mikael shakes his head and responds with, "You must really think that I am stupid Nik. She is my key to end all of you! Hello Salvatore's. She really must be in good if she has all you men at her feet. It looks like my daughters are weak. I hate people who are weak. You guys are a disgrace."

After he says that we heard more screams. I ran to the witch along with Freya while my brothers went after Mikael. As we snapped the witch's neck and we ran inside to get Caroline. Freya helps me untie her from the chair. "I am sorry. All I wanted was to get some fresh air. This is all my fault." Caroline says to us.

My heart breaks hearing that. We get her out and we can hear everything die down outside. Once we get out we see their worry faces and we know that Mikael escaped. That scares us but are focus is on Caroline who is shaking really badly. We put her down and she starts to walk but then tries to run away while shaking her head. Stefan and Damon run in front of her to get her in a hug. She hits them in their chest with her fist while saying, "I cannot do this." Over and over again. We all have tears in our eyes then after a few minutes she stops and we noticed that she fainted.

We take her back to the house and can barely hear a heartbeat. My brothers call a doctor and while the Salvatore brother's just stroke her hair. I look from the door with Freya with tears still coming down our faces. Our happy day just turned for the worst. As the doctor gets here we notice that the heartbeat is barely recognizable which scares us more. I can hear Kol freaking out more saying that someone with a pure heart should not die. The doctor also notices it and starts to inject Caroline with medication while connecting her up to machines that were also being connected to the house. Her heartbeat starts to return to normal and we calm down after 20 minutes of not knowing. We decide that it is all best to keep her at the house and Stefan calls her mom Liz to let her know that she will be staying at his house. At 2 am the next day Caroline wakes up screaming. We all run to and Niklaus and Elijah come near her and she starts to breath in and out. "What happen to me?" she said really out of breath.

We all look at each other trying to be careful on what to say. As we look at each other we did not notice her eyes widen then she says, "We me? All I wanted was fresh air and then he grabs me. He told me that he was going to kill you guys in front me and then kill me after. I tried to be strong but it was so hard. I am so sorry, it was my fault."

"I am sorry that I failed you. I never wanted this to happen to you Care." Kol said while hugging her tight without hurting her.

She hugs him back then looks at us and says, "It was not your fault. I do not blame you guys. I will do what you guys want as long as you guys promise me that he will suffer."

We nod and Finn says, "We promise you that he will pay. Rebekah and Freya killed the witch but we will feel better if one us was watching you when you went out."

I nod my head at Finn and then I look around and I feel like an emotional wreck. How can they care for me when I am just an ordinary person? I feel so grateful to have them considering that I am not very close to my mom who looks at me and remembers my dad who left her for another man. Family is all I ever wanted and I feel like I finally have it. I tell them that I am hungry and Elijah brings me a sandwich. I tell them that I do not want to eat by self so they all go to the kitchen to get something to eat. The sit around the room that they placed me and start eating with me. "So, I cannot go out tomorrow?" I ask them.

"Sorry Care but no. We will stay in and keep you company. I am sure that I can go to your house and explain the situation to your mom?" Elijah says to me.

I nod my head and go back to my sandwich. Since I am staying here I decide to make the best of it. Then a thought hit me and it looks like Freya could tell what I was thinking because she automatically said, "I have clothes that you can borrow if you would like."

I say thank you. We finish eating and I notice that there is a tv so I get up and Henrik stops me. He gets up and grabs the remote and turns on the television. We watch what's on then out of nowhere I fall asleep. I do not wake up intil 12 pm and look around and I can hear voices outside my new room. "She needs rest Elijah. I want Niklaus to watch her while me and you go out and try to find Mikael. We all know that Mikael is after Niklaus and we can risk him." I hear Finn say to him.

I wait in my room and Elijah walks in. I get up and look at him before I give him a hug. "Thank you." I say while I give him a kiss on the cheek.

He blushes a little and my heart flutters at his reaction. We make a little small talk then he says, "We will all be out looking for Mikael except Niklaus. We need to find him before Niklaus can kill him. I will be thinking of you while I am out there. If you need anything just call me or ask Niklaus."

"I will miss you and the rest of the guys. Please look out for Stefan and Damon. Please do not let Damon get into trouble. They are my brothers." I say to him.

He nods his head. He leaves and Niklaus comes in. "Hello. I see that you will keep me company." I say to him.

He nods his head and sits on the bed with me. "What do you want to see Caroline?"

"You chose Niklaus. Do you mind if I call you Nik?" I ask while looking into his eyes.

He really does have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. "You can call me Nik. I would love it if you would actually." He says then flashes me a billion dollar smile.

I blush a little and say a while flirting, "I will call you Nik when you are nice and Klaus when you are not."

He laughs and gets a DVD of a show called Friends and says, "Is this good?"

I smile and he takes that as a yes. I cannot help but smile at him all the time. We sit down and start watching the show. Half way through the season he gets up to get chips and popcorn and beverages. We snack I lean on his chest. He just smiles and I feel like I am home with him.

We start looking for Mikael at the cabin. We run into a dead end. We decide to split up and go to London, Tokyo, and Paris. I go with Freya to London while Kol and Rebekah and Stefan head to Tokyo and Henrik and Damon and Finn head to Paris. As me and Freya get to London she says, "You love her already. I can tell Lijah."

I nod my head but then she says, "You will have Nik to fight also. The question is, is she worth it?"

I think about it and then say," All is fair in love and war."

She nods her head.

 **This chapter 3. Please review and make my day. Even just to let me know what you want to happen or on whose side you are on.**


End file.
